For The Best
by MandaJayne15
Summary: The big day has finally arrived for Finn and Rachel. What happens when Finn's car takes an unexpected turn and Rachel ends up on a train to New York? Finn wants to join the army and Rachel wants to wait a year before pursuing her plans. Will this seperation be for the best? What happens when Rachel meets another NYADA student? Will she stay hopelessly devoted to Finn?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

Chapter One

Rachel grabbed her suitcase as she rolled it out of her house, in the driveway her fiancé Finn, who in just a few hours would be her husband waited by his car. He flashed a smile she had grown to love as she returned the favour. Finn took her suitcase and put it into the boot of the car. "Okay so my dads are bringing my dress" she informed Finn before planting a short, sweet kiss on his cheek.

Finn nodded "Okay, let's go" he said. Rachel slipped into the front seat of his car before Finn closed the door. Rachel looked ahead of her "No regrets" she repeated to herself over and over in her head. Finn was the one, she was sure of it; she had been for three years. Finn got into the car and started it, he bit his lip, and he was trying to prepare himself for the look that would be on her face.

Rachel sat back in her seat as he drove before her phone rang, it was Carole, Finn's mum. Rachel gave Finn a sorry look and he shrugged "Just answer it Rach" he said before focusing on the road again. Rachel nodded and pressed the green button on her phone "Hello?" she said, waiting to hear her soon to be mother in law's voice. "Hey honey, I just wanted to wish you luck" she said. Rachel could hear Burt in the background saying something along similar lines. Rachel smiled "Well thank you Carole, Finn and I are very excited for our wedding" she said. Carole gave Burt a worried look "Well, I have to go help Kurt, I'll see you later" she said before hanging up quickly.

Rachel put her phone in her pocket "Well that was weird…" she said but she shook it off. Rachel looked ahead of her before giving Finn a confused look "Baby…isn't the wedding, back around there?" she said pointing behind them. Finn nodded "Yeah it is…" he said vaguely. Rachel looked at him "Finn we haven't got time to fool around, where are we going?!" she said, her eyes wide with worry. Finn stopped the car. "The train station" he said, letting their surroundings sink in. Rachel looked at him "This isn't funny we're going to be late".

Finn sighed "You're taking the train to New York, your dads are going to meet you there and they're going to help you look at dorms…" he said, noticing the confused look on Rachel's face. "But I have all year to look at it-""You're going to go in the fall and we're not getting married" Finn said, cutting her off. Rachel blinked hard, trying her best to keep back her welling tears "Wait you don't want to marry me?" she asked.

"Rach, I want to marry you so badly I almost can't go through with it, but the thought of you being stuck here for another year because of me, I mean-"he drifted off. "Then come with me, okay, we can get married in New York and live in a little shoebox apartment together, it'll be romantic" she said desperately. "Do you love me?" Finn asked. Rachel frowned "Of course I do" she said in an obvious tone.

"Then tell me the truth, not what you think I want to hear, are you sure you want to marry me? 100%?" he asked. Rachel looked down at her lap before looking back up at Finn's face. "No one is 100% sure of anything…" she started before Finn cut her off again "I am" he said simply. "I am that sure that you're that special, that this is just the beginning for you, which means you're going to do amazing things" he added.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" Rachel asked, tears now welling in her eyes. "I'm setting you free" Finn said. Rachel took a deep breath "Oh my god…" she said, turning to face ahead of her. "Do you know how hard this is for me, how many times I've cried over this?" he said leaning towards her. "I'm not going, No, I'm not going, not without you!" she argued. "I can't" Finn said, his voice low.

"Well then I'll stay here, I'll go wherever you're going" Rachel said. "Georgia? Look I have to redeem my father…" he said. Rachel looked up "Wait a minute, you're joining the army? I can't believe this is happening right now!" she said in shock. "Look, you're going to get on that train, you're going to go to New York and you're going to be a star, without me, that is how much I love you" he emphasised.

"Now you need to surrender, I know that's hard for you, but we just need to let go, if we're meant to be together then we'll be together okay?" he said. Rachel started crying hysterically, Finn felt the usual pang of pain inside his heart which he did whenever he saw her cry. "I-I just love you so much" Rachel let out between tears, Finn nodded "I love you too" he said before giving her one last passionate kiss.

Rachel pulled back and cried harder as she opened the car door and stepped out of the car. She entered the train station as Finn followed her with her suitcase, she saw the Glee club, Mr Schuester, Burt and Carole there, she took a deep breath to keep herself from crying before hugging everybody, including Finn, she then got onto her train and watched them from the window, not wanting the train to go, she wished she could wake up and will have all been a crazy dream, wedding nerves, whatever she could blame it on, but she had to face the facts, this was reality, and the man she loved was letting her go.

The train started moving slowly along the tracks and Rachel watched Finn from the window, he looked up at her as heartbreak and despair showed in his eyes, he walked along with the train, regretting letting her get on the train, but at the same time he knew it had to be done. Rachel waited until the train had entered the tunnel before turning around and silently crying as the train sped up for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up on Monday morning. This is it she thought to herself. It was her first day at Nyada; she had met her roommate, although they hadn't spoken much yet. Rachel got dressed and did her makeup, making sure she had plenty of time to find her way to her first class. She took a deep breath as she stared into the mirror "You are Rachel Barbra Berry, you are a star and many moments have led up to this moment, this is the first day of your entire future, make it worth it Rachel!" she told herself sternly before grabbing her things and leaving her dormitory.

One of Rachel's first classes was her dance class. She had already changed but walking into the dance studio she immediately felt out of place in her much less revealing outfit. Never the less she began warming up, "You are a star" she repeated over and over inside her head. The dance instructor entered the room, she smiled "Hello everybody, my name is Cassandra July, we're going to be starting with a waltz, pair up!" she said as she stood in the middle of the room. Rachel quickly took in her wavy blonde hair and her perfect figure before looking for a partner. Rachel paired up with a muscular looking boy, she looked up at him and smiled slightly "Hi, I'm Rachel" she introduced herself.

The boy smiled "I'm Brody, you're new here aren't you?" he asked as he looked at her. Rachel nodded slowly "Is it that obvious?" she asked as they began to dance. "Quiet!" Cassandra commanded as she walked between the dancing pairs. Brody subtly nodded and leaned down to whisper "Just a little". Rachel smiled, perhaps she had made a friend already she thought, she looked around and couldn't help feeling there was something missing, of course Finn was missing but there was something else and it was eating away at her, Kurt should have been there by her side.

She sighed slightly, all of those dreams of finally arriving in New York with her best friend, crushed by reality. Brody looked at Rachel as he dipped her back "Are you alright?" he asked, his facial expression showed his concern and she couldn't keep the smile that was creeping onto her face. She nodded "Just thinking about my best friend, he auditioned to get in here too, he didn't make it…" she said quietly as Cassandra walked by. Cassandra sent daggers in Rachel's direction as she walked to see the other students dancing.

Finn was on his way home, to Ohio. He had been discharged from the army, he wasn't good enough, and he looked out of the window as his step father Burt drove to the house he, Burt, his mother Carole and his step brother Kurt shared. He couldn't stop thinking about the one thing that could make him feel so much better in this situation, the one person that could make him feel better. And that person's name unfortunately wasn't Kurt Hummel he thought as he saw Kurt waiting outside for him with a plate of cookies.

Finn got out of the car and grabbed his bags, he put them down and hugged Kurt "How have you been Kurt?" he asked, a small smile on his face. At least being back in Ohio meant he could see his family, but it was also a constant reminder, of her. Carole ran out of the house as soon as she heard the sound of her young son's voice that she had been longing to hear from the moment he left. Finn smiled "Mom!" he hugged her tightly. "How have you be-"he started but he was cut off by Carole. "Are you alright, are you hurt? Did you get shot?" she asked almost a million questions as she checked him over.

Burt rolled his eyes from behind Kurt and Finn tried his hardest not to laugh. "I'm fine mom, I'm fine" he reassured her; she nodded and kissed his cheek. Kurt smiled "Welcome home Finn, I guess the army just wasn't your future huh?" he asked. Finn sighed "Since Rachel everything I planned for my future seems to be wrong, and I know what you're going to say, I need to move on, but what if I don't want to move on?" he said. Kurt bit his lip "Finn, you let her go because you thought it was for the best, now you have to live with that, but it's okay because we're going to find you a new dream" he said.

Finn nodded as he looked at Kurt, the words he had spoken reminded him of the night the football recruiter didn't pick him, Rachel was there to tell him how special he was and that all he needed was new dreams to grow into. Rachel picked up her bag as her class ended, she walked to the changing rooms to change into her normal clothes, her next class was singing and she smiled as Brody walked her to her class, he had an audition to go to so he wouldn't be there in class, she bit her lip as she sat down in a chair in the middle of the room.

Rachel looked at the sign on the wall. **CLASS CANCELLED TODAY **Rachel bit her lip and checked her phone; she couldn't call Finn so she walked outside and called Kurt. "Rachel? How are you doing…?" he asked as he glanced over at Finn. He could tell Finn was resisting looking over at the mention of her name. Rachel smiled a little "I'm okay Kurt, but I wish I knew more people here, it's different from Ohio, there is a lot more people. Kurt nodded "Well it is New York Rachel and you'll meet friends in due time, you just have to find your place in the big city" he said reassuringly. Finn looked over. Rachel nodded "You know what? You're right Kurt….um…how's Finn?" she asked. Kurt took a deep breath "Uh, Finn is…good" he said as he made eye contact with Finn, he would leave it to Finn to tell her that he had been discharged from the army.


End file.
